


A Sweet for Someone Just as Sweet

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Tattoos, Valentine's Day, just the slightest bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The first valentine Richie gave him was when they were in kindergarten and they had to hand out valentines to the whole class whether they wanted to or not. Eddie had desperately tried to explain this to Sonia, but she was not having it. No son of hers was going to hand out Valentine's Day cards to boys. She bought only one box of the cheapest cards she could find, meaning even if Eddie had tried to fill them out himself once she had gone to bed, there definitely weren't enough. He showed up to school the following morning, tears already welling up in his eyes as he waited for his teacher to yell at him when he only went around and dropped cards in the girls's boxes.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	A Sweet for Someone Just as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on this sci-fi au that i then lost 4000 words of and had to rework all of that so i figured it'd be nice to take a break and do a quick little valentine's fic and just whipped this up so i honestly haven't even read over this
> 
> hope it's sweet enough that doesn't matter and you all enjoy it! happy valentine's day!

The first valentine Richie gave him was when they were in kindergarten and they had to hand out valentines to the whole class whether they wanted to or not. Eddie had desperately tried to explain this to Sonia, but she was not having it. No son of hers was going to hand out Valentine's Day cards to boys. She bought only one box of the cheapest cards she could find, meaning even if Eddie had tried to fill them out himself once she had gone to bed, there definitely weren't enough. He showed up to school the following morning, tears already welling up in his eyes as he waited for his teacher to yell at him when he went around and only dropped cards in the girls's boxes.

It wasn't until he was older that he realized that most of the town was aware of Sonia's, shall we say, eccentricities. ('Her fucking bigotry,' Richie's voice so helpfully provided in the back of his head.) It only took that first parent/teacher conference back in the fall for his teacher to realize that Eddie's home life was going to affect his time at school. At the time, five year old Eddie had figured that his teacher just didn't want to make a fuss on a holiday and ruin everyone's fun.

After Eddie's turn, everyone else kept giving him a dirty look when they got around to dropping their card into his box, and it was seriously getting harder and harder to not burst into tears. He wanted to explain to them why he only had so many cards, but even then he was embarrassed to say anything against his mother. He shut his eyes and started wishing for it all to be over with when the next person who stopped in front of his desk cleared their throat.

It was Richie Tozier, a class clown even in kindergarten, and one of the many classmates he avoided because he knew his mother wouldn't approve. He had almost convinced himself that he found Richie's jokes annoying and disruptive, but that still didn't stop him from laughing behind his hand every now and again. Richie looked serious, for once in his short life, standing there holding not only a card but also a garishly red, heart shaped lollipop in his hand. He made a big show of dropping it into Eddie's box and winked at him.

"A sweet for someone just as sweet," he said, the S's hissing through a gap in his smile where one of this teeth were missing.

"Thank you," Eddie said quietly, his hand gripping tightly to the front of his sweater.

He had felt special for a moment, the first time in his life he had ever felt special, but then he saw that Richie also gave two of their other classmates (Bill and Stan) lollipops as well, and the moment was gone.

That still didn't stop him from holding onto that lollipop for years, hidden safely under his mattress where even Sonia didn't think to check for contraband. Every once in awhile, he would bring it and hold it close to his chest and wonder why his mother wouldn't let him give valentines to boys if getting them from boys could make him so happy?

\--------------------------------------------------

There were more valentines after that, because they still were in the same class throughout all of elementary and most of middle school.

But then they hit seventh grade, and their teacher announced that they were too old for that when Eddie had raised his hand and asked when they were going to be decorating their boxes for the holiday. He tried to hide how disappointed he was, since the rest of the class didn't seem put out upon learning this information. He steeled himself for his first year without getting a card, because Sonia wasn't the type to take notice of such a holiday. She insisted that it was only observed in order to sell chocolates and candies and everything that Eddie certainly wasn't allowed to indulge in.

He honestly hadn't thought that his friends would be exchanging cards since it wasn't mandatory, no matter how close they were. Because he _had _become close with Richie, Bill, and Stan throughout the years. Probably closer with Richie than he should have, because he now knew why his mother hadn't wanted him to hand out valentines to boys. He also knew that he could never let her find out that it was only boys that he was interested in handing out valentines to.__

__Especially a certain boy._ _

__

____

__Sonia definitely would pitch a fit if she found out he was gay, but he had a feeling that she would try to 'fix' it like she tried to fix everything else that wasn't wrong with him. If she found out that he was in love with Richie, however, then all bets were off. She already despised his friend when she thought that he was only interested in playing video games and watching movies with him. She most likely would kick him out if she knew that he day dreamed about holding his hand and... and... even kissing him._ _

Eddie had wish he'd known the previous Valentine's Day would have been their last because he would have savored it, then.

God, he had to get it together. It wasn't like they weren't ever going to see each other again. In fact, Richie had invited him to that movies, since the holiday fell on a Saturday that year, so it wasn't even like he wasn't going to see him on Valentine's Day. 

Eddie told his mother that he was seeing a movie with his friends, and she thankfully let it slide, despite the fact that he was clearly dressed a little nicer than usual. Eddie knew that it wasn't a date, and that Bill and Stan would be there, and it meant nothing that it _just_ so happened to be Valentine's Day. He still felt like dressing up, though. There was a small part of him that was hopeful that Richie might see him in his nice button up and think he looked handsome, and he told himself there was nothing wrong with that. As long as nobody knew.

But then he arrived at the movie theater to find that only Richie had shown up. 

"Yeah, the Dull Duo had better things to do apparently," he said, still not moving from the spot he had been standing. He was backed up right into one of the posters outside of the theater, with his hands behind his back, and it was extremely cold. Eddie wanted to go inside and told him as much. "Uh, yeah. Just, uh, gimme a second to work up some courage."

"Courage?" Eddie asked, quirking a brow, and Richie laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm starting to freeze my balls off, so whatever. Here you go."

Richie quickly shoved his hand into Eddie's face, and so he couldn't tell what it was that he was holding at first. But he eventually managed to fix his line of sight on the slightly wrinkled card that Richie held out for him. It was clearly home made, garishly red construction paper with glued on glitter falling all over the place, but it was endearing.

It was _Richie_. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Eds," Richie said, blushing. Or perhaps he had wind burn from standing outside for so long. "I know you were sad we wouldn't be doing the whole exchange thing in school, so I made you one."

"Thank you, Richie," Eddie said, holding the card close, even though it was going to get glitter all over his nice shirt.

Even though Sonia would _absolutely_ question him about it later.

"Now let's go inside," he said, fingers itching to take Richie's hand. But he didn't. "I'll even let you pick what movie we see."

"Sweet!" Richie said, pumping his fist, and Eddie somehow managed to fall even a little more in love.

\--------------------------------------------------

They didn't exchange cards for awhile after that.

It was that summer that they met Ben, Bev, and Mike and added them to their group. They started to call themselves the Losers Club, because there was no arguing that they were a group of misfits, but they weren't the only misfits in Derry.

Because Richie got a date that Valentine's Day. Some girl in his literature class, Tina, had asked him to the dance the school was holding, and naturally he had said yes. He would have been a fool to turn it down.

He spent all his free time in the weeks leading up to the dance planning out their night, getting a suit with Went, buying a corsage -- the works. He was so busy he must have forgotten making a card for him, Eddie thought. He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that Richie wasn't his, and that this was it. He had officially, for real, discovered girls and there was no coming back from this. So that year, Eddie spent Valentine's Day locked in his room, listening to some records that Ben had lent him, and trying so desperately not to cry.

The next time he saw Richie, he may have been harsher than he usually was, telling him to shut up. He just couldn't stand hearing about his date with Tina. He just knew that it would break him. Richie looked devastated, and Eddie realized if he wanted to keep him in his life, he was going to have to get used to dealing with this. He made a promise to work on it, but no one could fault him for waiting until after all the Valentine's Day decorations came down.

\--------------------------------------------------

Time went on. They graduated high school. Some of them went off to college, while others went right into the 'real world' and got jobs. 

But they always stayed in contact. The Losers Club could not be so easily broken up.

It was how Eddie ended up staying at the Tozier's house for spring break. When he had arrived back home for Christmas, Sonia had made it very clear that he had to transfer to a closer school for the following semester. She absolutely would not have him living so far away where she couldn't protect him, and that had been the final straw. Eddie had told her time and time again how this was the best school for his business major and he had been extremely lucky to be accepted as an undergraduate student. It was as if every word went in one of her ears and right out the other, but he should have been used to this by now. How had he put up with this for so long?

And he realized, he didn't have to anymore. He had a full ride scholarship. He had a part time job so he could pay for his housing. He didn't need her anymore.

There had been a huge fight, and he had spent most of his holiday moving all of his things that had stayed behind in Derry into a storage unit with the Losers help, but it had been worth it. He was free now.

So free that he had nowhere to go once spring break arrived, so Richie offered the Tozier's guest room.

It felt weird to be sleeping in a different room than Richie. Even in high school, when they had sleepovers, he still would sleep in Richie's room. In a sleeping bag on the floor, sure, but he was still in his room. He probably should have been happy that he didn't have to listen to that fucker snore, because he snored _so_ loudly, but he found he was having trouble getting any rest with all the quiet.

And then there was a light tap at the door.

"Yeah?" he said, tentatively, worried for some reason that it would be Went or Maggie, come to demand they know what was going on between him and their son.

It was only Richie, though, of course. He looked sheepish as he entered the room, but he still sat down on the edge of the bed instead of standing there awkwardly, so that was a good sign.

"Heya Eds. I was hoping you'd still be awake."

"Maybe you woke me up," Eddie teased, and they both laughed, relieving some of the tension in the room.

Which was terrifying. _Why_ was there tension? This was his best friend. There shouldn't be any tension.

"So, life was kinda hectic after Christmas, and I didn't really have time to get you anything to celebrate your new found independence, so I started trying to think of something after you left. And, well, now it's _extremely_ late, but I remembered you always loved Valentine's Day, so..."

"I don't love Valentine's Day," Eddie said, before he could stop himself.

Because it was true. He didn't really have any attachment to it in the traditional sense. He had only liked that it gave him an excuse to show affection toward Richie.

"Oh, well, this is still what you're getting. You're shit out of luck," Richie said, tossing a card onto Eddie's lap.

He went to stand up, but Eddie quickly stopped him with a hand on his arm. He jumped back, though, when he realized that was the most he had touched him in years. He knew it was stupid to think that Richie would be able to figure out his feelings from one simple touch, but considering he thought Eddie loved Valentine's Day, and the fact that Eddie hadn't ever so much as had held hands with a girl... It might not have been too far fetched of an idea.

"I'm sorry. I really appreciate this," he said, and Richie smiled. "Thanks Richie. For everything, obviously. Not just the card."

"Don't mention it, Eds. You know I'd do anything for you."

Richie left, then, because they really did need to get some sleep. Sleep still alluded Eddie, though, who laid there the whole night reading the card over and over again.

He had signed it 'Love, Richie.'

\--------------------------------------------------

Business had been a terrible idea.

After his second year, Eddie finally admitted it to himself. He dropped out of his program and moved back to Derry until he could figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

Which turned out to be cars.

He started out at a local auto shop as an apprentice, but it didn't take long before he was opening his own shop in Portland. He was still close enough to see Mike every other weekend, he had a successful business, and he had even adopted a dog. Everything was nearly perfect.

Sure, he hadn't found true love, but that wasn't exactly something he had ever dared to dream about as a kid. No, his younger self would have considered where he was as the ultimate win. But it was 2004, and the world was different. Different enough that he could have had a boyfriend, if he wanted, and there _was_ a small part of him that did. But then there was the bigger part of him that was still hung up on his fucking straight best friend from high school, and he knew it wouldn't be fair to date someone else while he was still carrying that flame.

He liked to think he could have moved on, if he and Richie had grown apart. After all, Richie was basically famous, now. His comedy career had taken off, and he had even been in a movie once. He was honestly only a year or two away from being a household name. Eddie was positive.

Anyone else would have immediately ditched their small town friends if they had been in Richie's position, but he hadn't. Sure, he couldn't always get around to the Losers meet ups, but he kept in contact with everyone _religiously_. Especially Eddie. He called at least once a week, although it was usually more, and Eddie always joked that he talked more to Richie than his own mother.

"How is Sonia doing these days?" Richie would ask. "Does she miss me?"

"Yeah. Like a hole in the head."

It was Valentine's Day once again. A Thursday, so Eddie had gone into work, like any other day. He had hung up a few paper decorations earlier in the week, because he didn't want to seem like one of those pathetic single people who vehemently hated the holiday. His customers didn't need to know that once he went home, he had collapsed on his couch with Terry the terrier, drank an entire bottle of wine, and watched Down with Love. At least he hadn't cried during the movie.

He almost cried when his phone rang and it turned out to be Richie.

"Heya there, Spaghetti. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Uh, yeah. You too," Eddie said, very confused. 

"I'm sorry I'm not there to give you a card in person this year," Richie said, and he actually _did_ sound sorry about that. "I, uh, I actually had something planned, but it didn't work out."

"I'm lost," Eddie admitted.

"I was supposed to be in Portland this morning, but then Steve was like, 'There's this guest spot you just _have_ to do.' And next thing I know I'm in LA instead. Bill says hi, by the way."

"Nope. Still lost. I think you need to go back."

Richie laughed softly, and Eddie could just imagine him shaking his head, the way he always did during those soft laughs.

"I thought I'd be the one drunk while having this conversation."

"'M not drunk," Eddie slurred convincingly.

"I want to come out," Richie said, and Eddie's whole world came to a screeching halt. "I want to come out, before things with my career get too out of control, and I want to do that with you by my side, if you'd have me. Because it's only worth it for you. No. Wait. That sounds too needy and kinda guilt-trippy. But it would be easier to have you with me while I do this. That isn't a lie. Eddie? Are you still there? Please say something?"

"You're gay?" was all Eddie could provide, but in his defense, **a whole bottle of wine**.

"Yeah, sort of," Richie said, in true Richie fashion. "And I love you. I had a whole thing planned to make that part a little special, but, well. I still sent you a card. I dunno if it got there in time."

Eddie looked down at his coffee table where he had dumped the mail when he had gotten home. Sure enough, there was a garishly red envelope among the bills and inside he found Richie's card.

"Yoda best?"

"You know it."

"It's so stupid," Eddie said, and started laughing. "Fuck, Richie. I love you, too. I always have. Did you have to send me a Star Wars card meant for kids, though?"

"I'll make sure to get you something more serious next year."

_Next year._

Eddie smiled as he clutched the card close to his chest.

"I'll hold you to that."

\--------------------------------------------------

Having your anniversary on Valentine's Day was the worst.

They both agreed it had been a stupid mistake to confess to each other on the romantic holiday.

No matter how hard they tried, between coordinating with their hectic schedules and every fucking couple in the city also planning romantic dinners, they could never get a table. After a couple of years, the eventually just gave up and found other ways to celebrate. Which with Richie meant sex, obviously, but also the craziest shit like... One time they played mini-golf. Richie had even bought an entire golfing outfit in garish red just for the occasion, and Eddie had been so embarrassed the entire time that, well, he just _had_ to rip it off once they got home.

So yeah. Mostly just sex.

But there was romance too.

Richie always made sure to get Eddie a present, some chocolates, roses, and a card. Always a card.

"You know, I've kept all the valentines you've given me?" Eddie had asked, their first Valentine's Day after they had gotten together.

"That's so sweet, babe," Richie had said, smiling like an idiot.

 _Eddie's_ idiot.

"I, uh, I even kept the lollipop you gave me in kindergarten for the longest time."

"You're supposed to eat those."

"I know that," Eddie had said, shoving at Richie's shoulder. "I didn't want to because... Because then the evidence that someone cared would be gone. Because I felt so happy every time I looked at it."

"Oh baby," Richie had said, all choked up.

He was going to cry. Eddie had known he probably would at the admission, but he had to tell him. He had to make sure Richie knew how much he loved him.

It had been some years since then, and when Richie had told him what he wanted to do that year for their anniversary, Eddie was honestly surprised he hadn't suggested it sooner. He said yes, of course, despite how terrified he was of getting a tattoo. He would be alright with Richie by his side, however. They walked into the tattoo parlor hand in hand that Valentine's Day, where a woman with bright green hair first tattooed Eddie and then Richie, as they told her a rather abridged version of their story. When they were done, she led them to a mirror so they could check their new ink out, and Eddie gasped.

It was perfect.

He told her as much before Richie started thanking her over and over again.

"Honestly, thank _you_ guys," she said. "This has got to be the best Valentine's Day I've ever worked. I'm so glad you like them."

"Like? I love it," Eddie said, looking back into the mirror at the little lollipop in garish red on his hip.

He turned to Richie and watched as his partner admired his matching tattoo on his own hip. Realizing he was being watched, he looked up at Eddie and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"A sweet," he said, "for someone just as sweet."


End file.
